


You Are A Good Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e02 Ke Kanaka I Ha'ule Mai Ka Lewa Mai (The Man Who Fell From the Sky), Estsblished Relstionship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was taking what Greer saying to him to heart, He tells Danny, What does he say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	You Are A Good Man:

*Summary: Steve was taking what Greer saying to him to heart, He tells Danny, What does he say ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was quiet night at the McGarrett/Williams Household, After that case was over. Commander Steve McGarrett was particularly quiet on the way home. The Five-O Commander wasn’t ready to talk about what’s bothering him yet.

 

They got home, & the beloved couple was making dinner together, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his partner, & lover. The Blond continued to watch him closely. He led him to the table, & decided to have the talk there.

 

“Babe, Are you okay ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with a concern look on his face. Steve sighed, He doesn’t know if he should tell Danny, He decided that he will. He poured them some wine, & they relaxed for awhile.

 

Danny saw that Steve was a little bit insecure, & he hated seeing it, “You can tell me anything, You know that, Right ?”, The Former Seal nodded, & said, “Yeah, I know”, & he began to explain what is bothering him. The Shorter Man was giving his lover his full attention.

 

Steve explains what Greer said, & especially when they were at the airport. “You are a good man, Forget her, I know you, Your ohana knows you, We **_will_** back you up, Okay ?”, The Hunky Brunette nodded with a smile, He kissed him passionately with a response.

 

“Come on, Let’s go upstairs, I will give you a massage, & get you in the mood”, Steve nodded, & they quickly did the cleanup, They walked hand in hand, as they went upstairs, where they had some alone time.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
